Wouldn't Change a Thing
by LovelyBones87
Summary: Just a one-shot songfic I wrote a little while ago. Clare and Eli and how I imagined All Falls Down might have been.I love this couple so much. :


**Author's Note:**** This is something I wrote when I saw the promo for _All Falls Down._ Just a cute little songfic. Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Wouldn't Change A Thing from Camp Rock 2**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there_

"You are acting childish, Eli." I snapped. "Why can't you just drop this entire thing with Fitz? The more you retaliate the worse it gets." Eli just shook his head.

"Don't ignore me. I can't even comprehend why you are letting everything go as far as you have! You need to grow up and be the bigger person." With that I grabbed her books and started walking away. _Why can't he ever just listen to me?_

_It's like  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)_

I heard Eli running behind me. He grabbed my arm lightly to spinning me around.

"You need to calm down Blue Eyes. I have this handled. Trust me." He looked down into my eyes trying to get me to understand, but I couldn't.

"Elijah! Don't even put this on me by saying I don't trust you!" She screeched at him.

"Chill out," He relented putting his hands up in defeat. _He was driving me mad!_

"Don't," I warned him. "Why don't you get that I care? That I am trying to make sure this doesn't escalate into something where you get hurt?" _I was hurt that he couldn't see that. That he didn't seem to care that I was worried._

_You,  
Me  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
Like fire and rain  
(Like fire and rain)  
You can__ drive me __insane  
(You can__drive me__insane)  
But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

"I'm sorry Clare," Eli looked down at me. His green eyes keeping my blue ones entranced. "I just don't want him to think that he has won."

"So what if he thinks that? As long as he leaves you and Adam alone, it doesn't matter." I whispered.

"It does matter, Clare. You just wouldn't get it." He smirked a little and I smiled, forgetting for a moment that I was angry with him.

"So," He said after a moment of us staring at each other. "Are we okay?"

_We're Venus and Mars  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
We're like different stars  
(Like different stars)  
But you're the__ harmony __to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing_

"Yeah, I think we're good." I smiled at him. He slowly leaned down and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"Good, 'cause I was thinking maybe you could go to the dance with me." He asked quietly.

"Is Elijah Goldsworthy nervous? Around little Saint Clare?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and I reached up and gave him another kiss.

"I'm taking that as a yes." With that he walked off leaving me in the middle of the hall smiling like an idiot.

_She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change_

"Well if it isn't Clare-Bear," I heard Fitz come up behind me.

"What do you want Fitz?" I asked tiredly, I was getting Eli and myself tickets for the dance and really didn't want to deal with Fitz.

"A date for the dance," he smiled down at me.

"That's great! Why don't you go find one?" I snapped a little annoyed he was holding me up.

"I want to go with you."

"I am going with E…"

"I'll stop attacking him and his friend if you go with me." He interrupted me. I thought for a moment than slowly nodded my head yes before walking away.

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_  
_I try to read her mind  
(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
__That's __what all of my friends say  
(That's__what all of my friends say)_

"What's going on Blue Eyes?" Eli asked a little worriedly when I came up to him and Morty after school. "Did Fitz bother you? Is it you're parents again?"

"Stop asking questions…Let me talk." I was annoyed that he thought he could figure out what had me upset. I had only met him a little while ago, how well did he think he knew me?

"I can't go to the dance with you tonight…" I trailed off and he was silent, looking at me confusedly. "I sort of told Fitz I would go with him."

"Why the hell would you do that?" He screamed angrily.

"Because it is the only way to stop all of this fighting!" I yelled back quickly.

_You,__  
__Me_

_We're face to face__  
__But we don't see eye to eye_

"Don't you get that he is dangerous Clare?" Eli asked more quietly this time, but just as angry as before.

"We are going to be at the school," I explained. "In a crowded place, nothing will happen Eli."

"How do you know that Clare?" He shook his head clearly upset. I slowly walked toward him and hugged him.

_Like fire and rain__  
__(Like fire and rain)__  
__You can__drive me__insane__  
__(You can__drive me__insane)__  
__But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
_

"I'll be careful, Eli." I whispered into his neck and he hugged me tighter sighing in defeat.

"I just don't want you hurt…I don't want you to get involved."

"Well to the first I won't…and as for getting involved, well Adam and you are my best friends. You are also a best friend and more so did you really think this feud wouldn't affect me?"

"I guess you're right," He kissed the top of my head gently before letting me go slightly to look into my eyes. "But I will be there tonight in case you need me." I smiled at him and we kissed before I heard Ali calling me saying we needed to get ready.

_We're Venus and Mars_  
_(We're Venus and Mars)__  
__We're like different stars__  
__(Like different stars)__  
__But you're the__harmony__to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing__  
_

"He is absolutely perfect Ali," I explained as she was doing my hair. "I know we are like polar opposites, but everything always seems so much better when I'm with him. He knows just how to annoy me and he makes me angry sometimes, but I wouldn't change any of it."

"That's fantastic Clare-bear," She said excitedly then looked at her watch. "We need to get going though." I nodded and we walked off to the dance.

The gym looked fantastic like a real casino in Vegas. I looked around, but caught no sign of Fitz, but I saw Eli standing in a corner so I went up to him.

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go__  
_

"Would you like to dance?" Eli held out his hand to me. I looked around for Fitz. "Come on Blue Eyes, he isn't here yet…if we're lucky he won't come at all…but you need to give me at least one dance."

"Okay," I said nervously and he led me onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. I wrapped my hands around his neck while his went around my waist and he kept me close. We swayed to the music quietly joking around. Suddenly I felt him let go of me, I looked up questioningly, but he just walked away.

"Trying to get out of our date?" Fitz asked. I shook my head no then he pulled me towards him for a dance. _I wish Eli never let go of me, I wish Fitz never came._

_We're perfectly imperfect__  
__But I wouldn't change a thing, no__  
_

As the song slowed Fitz started pulling me out of the room into the hallway. He leaned me up against a locker and tried to kiss me.

"I don't want to kiss you Fitz," I said nervously trying to push him away.

"You don't want your emo boyfriend getting hurt do you?" He sneered at me and tried to kiss me again, but I slipped out from under him.

"I agreed to come here with you, not to _kiss you_!" The thought of kissing anyone, but Eli disgusted me.

"Well you're boyfriend is going to pay for your mistakes." He sneered and I saw a knife in his pocket. I quickly ran back to the gym in search of Eli.

_We're like fire and rain__  
__(Like fire and rain)__  
__You can__drive me__insane__  
__(You can__drive me__insane)__  
__But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
_

"Ali, where is Eli?" I questioned nervously.

"I don't know Clare, all I know is that I was cheated on." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen, Ali this is really important. I need you to tell Mr. Simpson that Fitz has a knife. I think he is going to hurt Eli!" I said hurriedly. Ali's eyes widened and she nodded before rushing off to Mr. Simpson while I ran to search for Eli.

_We're Venus and Mars__  
__(We're Venus and Mars)__  
__We're like different stars__  
__(Like different stars)__  
__But you're the__harmony__to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a thing_

"Eli!" I screamed when I saw him in an abandoned classroom. "We have to go Fitz has a knife!"

"Calm down Clare…Tell me what's going on." He said and I realized how fast I was talking and he probably couldn't understand me.

"Fitz took me out in the hallway and tried to kiss me," I saw Eli starting to protest but I quickly put my hand over his mouth. "I wouldn't and he said that he was going to make you pay and I saw him starting to pull a knife out of his pocket. I went looking for you and found Ali who went to tell Mr. Simpson and now hear I am."

"Okay," He nodded to me. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the classroom only to see a large figure turn the corner.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything__  
__We're Venus and Mars__  
__(We're Venus and Mars)__  
__We're like different stars__  
__(Like different stars)__  
_

"Nice. The emo kid and the slutty Christian chick." Fitz smirked walking forward. Eli slowly brought us back pushing me slightly behind him. Fitz kept coming closer holding the knife out and taunting us, but I was too nervous to understand a word.

"Get away from me," I heard Eli mutter quietly shoving me across the hall. I stood there stunned. I couldn't move. I saw Fitz bring the knife up ready to strike and I started to scream.

"Freeze!" Another voice entered the scene. I saw Fitz quickly drop the knife and the police officer run over to cuff him. I ran over to Eli who was standing in the corner.

_But you're the__harmony__to every song I sing__  
__And I wouldn't change a__  
__Wouldn't change a thing_

"Eli," I whispered. "Are you okay?" Tears were falling freely from my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into him.

"Everything is okay Blue Eyes, I promise it will never happen again." He lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips passionately. Even with everything was perfect when I was in his arms.

"I love you," He whispered between our kiss.

"I love you too." _I definitely wouldn't change a thing!_


End file.
